


Monólogos

by Obsscure



Series: Deanthon 2012 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: deanthon_es, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean alardea pero nadie lo escucha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monólogos

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #02: _Carreteras, tragos y moteles_ , para la comunidad [deanthon_es](http://deanthon-es.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2012.

  


La carretera es su hogar; los moteles, su centro de operaciones y los bares, su facultad. Dean alardea estar hecho a la medida de los kilómetros, de las onzas de cerveza y de los lunares en el escote de las mujeres.

—Eso es lo que debes aprender, Cas. Lo placentero también puede ser útil.

Pone la mejor sonrisa del muestrario y mira la gabardina vacía e inerte que antes vestía un cuerpo querido. Tiene monólogos con ella cuando la distancia y el flirteo superficial no consiguen camuflar el dolor de su pérdida. Resigue las costuras. A veces también la besa.

~▣~


End file.
